1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to chin strip attachment devices and more particularly, it relates to an improved helmet chin strap buckle used in conjunction with a chin strap for securing protective headgear such as, for example a helmet to a wearer's head.
2. Description of the Prior Art L- A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office revealed the following U.S. Letters Patent:
______________________________________ 560,670 3,572,329 734,263 3,845,524 769,037 4,335,472 825,395 4,398,306 1,327,199 4,461,044 3,542,426 4,641,382 ______________________________________
In U.S. Pat. No. 825,395 to Michael J. Kennelly et al. issued on July 10, 1906, there is disclosed a garment supporter comprised of a clasp member 2 and a runner 3 pivotally secured to the clasp member by means of a rivet 5. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,327,199 to Edward Cleary issued on Jan. 6, 1920, there is shown a two-piece cast-off for suspenders, stocking supporters and the like which is formed of a ball member 10 and a socket member 11. The ball member has a rounded boss 17 which is receivable within a rounded socket 19 formed within the socket member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,426 to Donald G. Radke issued on Nov. 24, 1970, there is disclosed a shoulder harness connector for coupling a shoulder belt 28 to a pair of lap belts 18 and 20 of a vehicle seatbelt system. The shoulder harness connector includes a tongue 24 connected to lap belt segment 18 and a plate 30 connected to the shoulder harness belt 28. The tongue carries a post 34 and the plate carries a slot 32 adapted to interlockingly receive the post. The tongue and the plate are free to swivel relative to one another through 360.degree. or more of rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,382 to Jean Gessalia issued on Feb. 10, 1987, teaches a helmet fastening device formed of male and female members pivotally connected together at one end and having stop means at the other end so as to limit the arcuate movement defined between the two members. The two members can relatively fixed with respect to each other due to the interengagement of the teeth and pinion rack 12 and the corresponding teeth of catch 15.
The remaining patents uncovered from the search but not specifically discussed merely show the state of the art relating to strap buckle systems for both helmets and for use with other devices and are thus considered to be only of general interest.
However, none of the prior art uncovered in the search discloses a helmet chin strap buckle like that of the present invention which accommodates three straps and is formed of male and female snap fastener members which snappingly interengage at their one end in a pivotal relationship. The female snap fastener member includes a trough-like recess, and the male snap fastener member includes a neck which is snappingly receivable within the trough-like recess for interlocking the male and female members together. The female snap fastener member is provided with stop means for limiting the rotational movement of the male member relative to the female member.